


Will You Marry Me?

by Mec81589



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mec81589/pseuds/Mec81589
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the Boss and Johnny get really drunk and start to think about life and death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Contains MAJOR Spoilers, and BAD language. Please forgive the terrible grammar and sentence structure. Takes place after Aisha’s death and right before Johnny ‘dies’ on the plane. Also not sure if you actually have to be married to related to be in someone’s will, got too lazy to look it up. My boss’s name is Lola. I left her description blank so that others reading this could put their own OC into it.

A typical Friday night finds Johnny and the Boss drinking at their favorite strip club TEE-N-AY. The head Saints were celebrating their latest Ultor output and the significant increase to their bank accounts. Even though the Saints had gone corporate, Johnny and the Boss would always respect the Row and how it birthed their gangster careers. They would never forget the work it took to, twice, bring the Saints to power. Johnny was on his seventh beer and the boss on her fifth. Lola knew Johnny could drink her under the table any day. She had tried, once, to outdo him. She really didn’t remember that day to well but when she woke up she was surrounded by hookers, a bowling trophy and a pit bull. Lola didn’t do so well with things that couldn’t hold a gun so she gave the dog to one of the hookers who loved him instantly.   
Johnny was about to order another beer when the current stripper on the pole in front of them stopped suddenly. The boss looked around and saw a man coming on stage. She put her hand on her pistol, the owners and girls knew they were under Saints protection. Expecting the girl on stage to run, the boss prepared to jump up and kill the fucker. Instead the stripper smiled and hugged him.   
“The fucks going on” Lola heard her second in command say next to her. Lola simply shrugged and turned her attention to the couple on stage. The man appeared nervous and suddenly he dropped to one knee. The boss’s jaw dropped and Johnny choked on his beer.   
“Candy will you marry me?”  
“Of course I will hunny bunny” The stripper spoke in an annoying high pitched voice.   
The couple mashed their faces together and everyone else in the crowd, including the other strippers would had come to see the show, clapped. Johnny pounded his beer on the counter and Lola held up her drink in salute. The boss called the bartender over and ordered a round of drinks for all the patrons. Instantly the patrons cheered and a few “Saints Rule” calls were heard. The couple turned toward her and she smiled.   
“Kinda sappy boss”  
“Shut it Johnny”  
Lola wanted to ask Johnny a burning question that had come to mind after seeing the couples display but she was afraid of his reaction.   
“Hey Johnny”  
“Yeah Boss”  
“Can I ask you a question?”  
“You kinda already did boss but sure lay it on me”  
Johnny was still facing the bar not looking in her direction. That was good; if he was staring at her she might lose her nerve. The boss knew she had balls of steel as a gangster but when it came to personal shit she was a fucking chicken.   
“Have you ever thought about marriage?”   
Johnny paused with his beer at his lips. He took a swig and then set his beer down, wrapping his hands around the bottle Johnny let out a big sigh. The boss knew she shouldn’t have asked, this was still too hard for him, even though it had been a few months since Aisha’s death. Lola was about to tell him to forget it when he spoke, still staring at the dancer in front of him.   
“I don’t know, I guess. I mean with Eesh I think it was sorta expected but I never wanted it for the reasons most people do”   
“What do you mean Johnny?”  
“Well, most people get married ‘cause they love each other. I loved Eesh but we had a good life and I didn’t feel the need to get married and she never brought it up. The only time I ever thought about it was when your ass got blown up. Suddenly every Saint was lookin’ to me to tell them what to do and then lawyers and shit were trying to contact me. It was a fucking mess”  
“Sorry about that Johnny, never even thought about that kind of shit”  
“Yeah, me neither until that day. All I wanted to do was find out which fucker laid you out and beat the shit outta them. But I got to thinkin what would happen if I died. Would Eesh get my stuff, would she plan a funeral? When she died she was already, ya know ‘legally’ dead so I already had her stuff and I planned her funeral.”  
The boss looked at Johnny. He always sounded far away when he talked about her. Lola knew it was hard but she had heard that talking about this stuff helped or some shit like that.   
“That’s a good point. If I died I would want my shit to be taken care of and the Saints to be led. The one person I trust most in this world is you.”   
“Same here boss, I mean now, before, you know, it was Eesh. I looked into it once when I was in jail and I was told that you had to either be related or married to put someone in your will as the executor.”   
“Well, shit” Lola said.   
“Yeah, so yeah that’s what I thought about when I thought about marriage. Since Eesh’s death I have been thinking about it more. Her death made me realize how dangerous our lives are. I could die any fuckin moment.”  
Lola didn’t like thinking about Johnny dying. She had almost had to deal with it after Eesh’s death and it had nearly killed her. Lola has been in love Johnny since the day they had dressed up like Vice Kings and tore the city apart. The boss knew she never had a chance with Eesh in his life and she wouldn’t do anything to hurt them. She had loved Eesh like a sister and her death took a toll on Lola as well. She stayed strong for Johnny but she mourned in private. The boss still went to her grave every month to lay flowers, the same for Carlos. Johnny and the boss resumed their silence, both lost deep in thought. When Johnny spoke, Lola nearly jumped out of her damn chair.   
“Hey boss, lemme run an idea by ya”  
“Sure” The boss always loved Johnny’s ideas. They were always chaotic and fun.   
“What about us getting married. I mean, you said earlier that if you died you would want me to take care of you shit and I feel the same. So we could make it legal that way, in case, ya know…”  
Lola spit out the mouthful of beer she had just drank. The bartender looked annoyed and grabbed a rag to clean the mess.   
“Holy shit Johnny.”  
“Well, what do you say?”   
The boss thought about it. She knew that the reasons were sound and actually probably a good fucking idea but she knew her reasons for wanting it were different than his. She looked at him again, noting his serious expression. She felt the familiar tug in her chest whenever she was with him and smiled.   
“Let’s fucking do it”  
“Hell yeah” Johnny downed his beer and order a round of shots. Lola called Shaundi and Pierce and told them to meet them at the 24 hour chapel in Shivington. After finishing their shots Johnny pulled up his Venom Classic and drove toward the High End Retail District.   
“Johnny where the hell are we going?”  
Johnny just smiled. Once they pulled up beside On Thin Ice, she knew. The couple went inside and ordered the clerk to bring out wedding bands. Lola chose a white gold band with a huge diamond and Johnny chose a simple golden band. They had the clerk engrave the band and they laughed at the engravings. Johnny said Mr. Gat and Lola’s Mrs. Gat. After the clerk finished, in a hurry as he had guns pointed at his head, they left for the chapel.   
“To bad we couldn’t get married at the church” the boss commented.   
Johnny simply laughed and sped on faster down the road. After arriving at the chapel, they chose the cheapest wedding package. Shaundi had brought Johnny’s suit that he had left at Saints Headquarters and Lola’s only dress. When they had finished changing, Shaundi was dressed up and made Pierce do the same, they stood in front of the, very short, officiant.   
“Do me a favor and make it quick would ya, we wanna get back to drinking” Johnny told the officiant.   
He nodded and began the ceremony. Johnny and the boss decided to write their own vows since this was a marriage for legal shit and not for love, at least for Johnny.   
“Johnny Gat would you now read you vows.” The small man spoke. Johnny nodded and turned toward the boss and grabbed her hands in his own.   
“If I were to die tomorrow I can’t think of anyone else in this world that would better to take care of things for me. I would want you to have my shit, plan my funeral and kill the fucker that laid me out. I can’t think of anyone else that I would trust with this so it makes sense that it should be you… Lola”  
Lola heard Shaundi gasp and Pierce curse. Only Johnny knew her first name, although it was not her birth name. She had changed that many years ago. The officiant nodded to the boss to let her know it was her turn.   
“Johnny, when I first joined the Saints you were the first to send me on a suicidal mission. It was then that I knew we would be friends. You are my best friend and the only person who is as crazy as I am. You get me like no one else and I couldn’t think of someone else I would prefer to take care of my business, and run the Saints if I should die.”  
The officiant nodded and asked the couple to exchange rings. They did and Lola let herself dream for one moment that this was real.   
“I now pronounce you husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Gat. You may kiss the bride” The little man spoke with a smile.   
The boss blushed and turned away from Johnny.   
“We don’t need to kiss do we?” She had the officiant.   
“Man up boss” Johnny spoke as he grabbed her face in one of his large hands as the other tipped her chin up. Before Lola could react Johnny was kissing her. She tried to burn the memory of his soft lips and warm mouth into her brain. Johnny pulled away before Lola was satisfied and laughed. The boss punched him in the arm and they linked hands and ran down the aisle. The couple met with the officiant in the main office and signed the documents, Pierce and Shaundi singing on the witness line.   
The small mall also presented Lola with another paper. “What is this?” she asked.   
“It’s so you can change your last name” He said with a smile.   
“I don’t even remember my last name.” The boss said.   
“Then take mine” Johnny spoke “at least, this way, it will be easier when we go to the lawyers”  
Johnny was right and Lola was drunk. She signed the paper which legally changed her name to Lola Gat. The wedding party laughed at the name because it sounded awful. After wards they headed to a club in New Hennequet and partied for the rest of night and a good portion of the morning. The following night the Saints threw a party at headquarters to celebrate. Lola lay in her bed at the end of the party exhausted. The room spinning and her stomach was threatening to show her all she had to drink earlier and couldn’t remember ever being this happy.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Part 2(ish)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lola awoke with a start. She was not in Saints HQ in Stillwater. She was in a cold spaceship flying around Zin airspace in an unfamiliar bed. She rubbed her eyes.   
“Why did I dream about the wedding. I haven’t thought about that since Steeleport when Johnny…”  
She couldn’t bring herself to say the words out loud. She was comforted by the reminder that he was not dead and just yesterday she had rescued him from the Zin after being locked away for years. She decided to seek him out, another burning question in her mind.   
Eventually she found Johnny in the weapons area of the ship trying to disassemble a Zin weapon he had found. She sat down at the table next to him and watched him work.   
“What’s the questions boss” Johnny spoke a few minutes later.  
“How do you know I have a question?’”  
“Cause I know you”  
Lola smiled, he was right of course.   
“Okay, here it goes. Do you remember that time we got really drunk?”  
“There were lots of times we got really drunk boss you’re gonna have to be more specific than that”  
Lola laughed “Yeah right, I mean the time we…when we got…ya know…married?”  
Johnny was silent for a minute. “Yeah I remember. What about it? Did it work, I mean when I died”  
“Yeah, I got things taken care of but that’s not what I wanted to ask.” Johnny nodded as she continued.   
“See when you died we looked for the plane and found the place where loads of that shit had fallen out and in the wreckage I found…your ring. I was wondering if you wanted it back. I mean I know you regretted that night but…I still have mine…it can more like a friendship ring now”   
Lola cringed, got that had sounded corny. Friendship ring, what was she fucking twelve. Johnny put the gun down and turned toward the boss.   
“You think I regretted marring you?”He asked incredulously.   
“I know you do. I mean you never mentioned after that night, the only indication I had that it was real was the ring you wore.”  
At this Johnny stood up and the boss followed fearing the Johnny might be upset or want to punch her. He seemed tense and she could feel waves or anger radiating off of him. Johnny met her eyes and she could see the fury in them.   
“SO you assumed I regretted it since we didn’t talk about it. Shit boss we didn’t have much time. After that night we got fucking busy with the corporate whore side of the Saints and then the fuckin incident with frenchie happened”  
Lola didn’t know what to say and after a minute Johnny sighed. Before she could react Johnny pulled the boss into his arms. He held her face with one of his hands while the other pulled her in even closer by the small of her back. Lola searched his eyes for some clue as to what he was thinking and suddenly he bent to kiss her. The kiss felt like nothing Lola had ever felt before. It was sweet and tender while being searing and passionate. This was nothing like the alcohol fueled kiss from their ‘wedding’.   
Eventually needing air Lola pulled back and Johnny tugged at her bottom lip. The boss almost swooned but quickly remembered that the Boss of the Saints does not swoon. Johnny looked at her flushed face and smiled a warm affectionate smile.   
“I never regretted marrying you. It was one of the best decisions on my life. I may not have known it then but I know it now. I love you boss...Lola…Mrs. Gat.”  
Lola’s smile, if possible, grew even bigger. “I love you too Johnny…hunny bunny” Johnny burst out laughing and the boss joined him. When they sobered up Johnny asked a question of his own.   
“So what are you thought on consummating the marriage” Johnny smiled wolfishly.   
“You’re on”.


End file.
